Smut in the kitchen
by simplifydefeat
Summary: Well, i think the title is obvious :D


**A/N: well, my love dreamgirlforever just forestalled me with publishing story with the same idea, but i hope you'll enjoy mine either :)**

Moments when Evelyn has been doing something in the kitchen was rarely happen. She had a maid for doing the kitchen stuffs. However the fact she hasn't been cooking a lot, didn't meant she didn't like it. Sometimes she'd been feeling almost weird, that as socialite, wealthy wife from Beverly Hills she was relaxing by cooking, not lying in SPA like most of the women in her class. Sometimes she'd been even wondering how would it be, if she wasn't rich. Maybe in small house on suburbs, full of bare kids' foot sounds, she would stand in the kitchen, leant against the dishwasher with her hair pinned in messy ponytail, watching the cake baking in oven and waiting till her husband come back from work. She could even smell the cake, hear the children's laugh and feel her own bliss sipping the tea from chipped mug. Unfortunately the image was fading as fast as it shown up and she was finding herself in her luxurious and beautiful, however cold kitchen, with the cake not made by herself on the plate, where children's laugh was replaced by dead silence, sometimes interrupted by maid or husband's voice. This time wasn't different. Silence was bouncing from the walls, on the plate in front of her she had cake from one of the best patisseries. Albeit surprisingly was no one in the house. No maid nor husband, nor even pool boy or gardener. Evelyn looked at the apples in crystal bowl before her and rose rapidly. In mind she had apple pie with crumble. And she knew since no one's home, she will be able to make it unseen.

"Hmm… What do I need?" she wondered aloud, opening the refrigerator. "Butter, eggs…" she took the products out and put them on the kitchen island at the centre of the room. "Flour, sugar, baking powder…" she searched the nearest cupboards till she finally found the ingredients. "Oh, and vanilla sugar! Adrian likes it."

She placed everything on the counter and put on the apron, which the maid trimly settled on the hanger. Then rolled up her sleeves and started to knead the pastry. Sticky texture covered her fingers, got behind the nails, which paradoxically, didn't make her annoyed, but even happy. After she put the pastry to cool, started peeling the apples. Too much concentrated on the activity she hasn't heard opening doors and steps closing to the kitchen. Adrian stood at the doorstep, loosening his tie and looking at bustling wife. Rhythmical sound of cutting apples resonated all over the room. She looked so vibrant, doing such a trivial thing. He made few steps towards her completely unnoticed and stood right behind her.

"Hello darling." he gently grasped her hips, whispering to her ear. She jumped up slightly, dropping the knife, which landed on the counter with noise. She didn't know if it was more from fear or the feeling of excitement, which overcame her, when his hands touched her.

"Adrian, you scared me." she turned to him a bit, drying her hands on the apron. His still were on her hips, causing flow of known feeling.

"I need to do it more often." he said, pulling her closer.

"Why?" she asked wandering confused sight through his face. He sent her a smirk, which melted her even more.

"I love your tension. It's so auspicious…" he drew her towards himself and grasped hastily her lips with his own. She opened them a little, letting him for enter. He moved his hands from her hips a bit lower and squeezed lightly her buttocks, causing her to squeal.

"Adrian, not now… I really want to finish this cake." she said, tangling out from his embrace. Disappointed look upon his face didn't convince her to change her mind. "Go get change! You don't have to toss around the house in your best suit." she said, getting back to activity she abandoned, disturbed by husband.

"I can afford it." She rolled her eyes and laughed at his statement.

"I should finish, when you get back."

While later Adrian came back, with his less formal suit on and approached the counter, where was standing water jug and poured himself a glass. He leant against the counter, holding a glass and watching the wife rolling the pastry out.

"Stop staring at me!" she warned him, not looking away from what she was doing. "I feel you're watching at my hands…"

"I'm sorry." He laughed lightly and went away to sit on the bar stool. "And by the way, why baking? You haven't done it in years…"

"Actually, I don't know." she said, putting the pastry to the pan, trying not to rip it. "I think I was just bored. And tired of my thoughts. I needed to focus my mind on something else." her eyes misted, when she put the cake in the oven and set the timer. Adrian thought she looked simply sad and he didn't want it. "Oh Lord, my back is killing me… Baking on high heels wasn't my best idea." she said, shaking of thought and rubbing her back with grimace, while taking off the shoes. She made few steps towards the chairs to sit, but she had no chance, cause Adrian pulled her to himself.

"I can give you a massage." he winked to her meaningfully. Excitement shown up in her eyes, when she sat astride on his laps. She felt gentle pressure on her back and nice tension overcame whole her body. His subtle touch was giving her pleasure she haven't had lately. She let out a soft moan, when Adrian increased the power of his press. However it wasn't the only pressure he was exerting on her. Right against her she had his hardening member and felt herself slowly going wet.

"Oh Adrian, it's so pleasurable…" she half sighed, half said running her fingers through husband's hair.

"I'm trying my best." he said, dragging her closer himself. His face landed right at the height of her breasts. He started setting wet kisses on her skin, uncovered by blouses material. His hands never left her back, when he was pulling her closer marking known moves. His lips were going lower and lower, though the blouse was standing on his way. Evelyn tilted her head back opening mouth in pleasure. If Adrian continue his advances, she will get off totally dressed, only from touch of his lips on her cleavage. She felt right husband's hand undoing the buttons of her blouse skillfully and quick, then she freed her arms from the sleeves and the material fell down the floor.

"Oh my god…" she breathe out heavily, when she felt Adrian's breath on her breasts, covered only by lacy bra and his hands slipping down naked skin of her back, lower right to her pants. When he grasped her butt, she couldn't last longer and started to toss away his jacket. Her chaotic moves weren't giving any effects.

"Adrian!" she moaned with pretense in her voice. He uplifted her and sat on the counter. She threw away his jacket and tugged the shirt, which she bought him for their anniversary two years earlier, with such hastiness that buttons dropped off and fell on the marble kitchen's floor. Her hands was wandering through his torso, like if they wanted to remember each curve of his body.

"Evelyn, since when you're so aggressive?" he laughed and his eyes glinted lustfully. Not answering anything, she bit her lip seductively and drew him closer. She possessed his lips, moving her tongue through his lower lip pleading to let her entrance. She felt so desperate begging for his kiss. She knew, he was teasing with her lingering and that was making him joy. Finally she broke his resistance and inserted her tongue into his mouth. They synchronized in steady rhythm and were kissing that long till the breath need won.

"Since it gives me an advantage on you." she mumbled in answer for his latest question , separating their lips.

"You think you have an advantage on me?" he asked.

"Major." she pushed her body against his and felt his hardness stabbing her thigh. "Am I wrong?" she glanced down critically.

"Oh, yes you are." he said and took off her pants in one quick move, leaving her with only her lacy underwear on. Then he kneeled against her and started way of kisses through her calves moving higher. When he reached her thighs, hooked his fingers around her panties and slid them off, then got back to teasing her milky skin again.

"Adrian…" her breath was hastened and she could feel her wetness flowing her. He moved his face closer to her centre and let out slight breath to arouse her more. She moved a little and sighed loudly. Adrian decided to not wait any longer. His tongue darted from his mouth and he touched her finally. "Oh God!" she moaned. He started his very slow rhythm of licking her sex. His hands grasped her butt and started squeezing it with the same rhythm which his mouth began, what dragged her body to move along with him. He spread her legs wider and sucked on her clit. She lent one foot on the counter to give him better angle and gripped the edges to not fall. Her breath was panting, her eyes closed and she was biting her lip in pleasure. He thrust his tongue into her, her wetness was just drenching him.

"Dear, Adrian don't stop…" she tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled his head closer. He hastened his peace, causing her moan louder. She was pressing him closer her, with each his action. They both knew she wouldn't last longer. "Oh fuck, please don't stop… just… don't stop!" she was still holding his head. Partly for support, partly for better sensation. "Oh yesss! Holy shit, I'm almost… I'm there!" she cried out, when her body spasm overpowered by orgasm. He licked her few more times and stood up, looking at her quickly raising and falling chest and flushed cheeks.

"You're so unbelievably beautiful…" he said teasing gently her bare skin with his fingertips.

"And you were amazing. And you're so fucking handsome! Want you again…" she grasped his waistband and pulled him to herself. "And I see you want me even more. Come out of this!" she unbuckled the belt quickly and tugged his pants off, letting them fall onto the floor. He stepped them out and kicked aside. Bulge in his boxers was obvious. Evelyn began to massage it through the fabric.

"Woman! Stop teasing with me!" he grunted. "I just won't stand it..."

"Oh, ok..." she said, tugging on his boxers so that they dropped to his ankles. He decided to not stepping out of them.

"I want to feel you so bad..." he said, undoing and tossing away her bra.

"Then don't waist the time and take me..." she guided him near her entrance, arching her back at the same time and pushing her body closer him. Adrian anxiously captured her breasts with his mouth. She drew in a sharp breath when she felt his teeth grazing the sensitive areola of her nipple.

"Oh, Adrian, please I … have to lie down…" she whispered with her voice hoarse. He laid her on the counter, lifted her legs and placed them on his shoulders and then entered her.

"Oh fuck!" he started to thrust inside her fast and hard. It felt so rough and deep. "Yes, Adrian...harder, c'mon!" drop of sweat made its way down the valley of her breasts.

"Ughh, babe..." he moaned, thrusting harder as she wished.

"Yess, that's it... That's what I want..." she lowered her hand to her clit and started rubbing it.

"Allow me." he replaced her hand with his own.

"Oh my God!" she cried out, throwing her arms over her head. "Yes, more!"

"Come on Ev, I want you to come..." he said as he kept thrusting and rubbing her.

"Ughh, I'm..." shrill noise of the timer sounded in the kitchen and got Evelyn distracted. "Holly shit! No, no, no!" she screamed, half still in pleasure, half in fury. "It's going... to be burned..." she gasped, meaning the cake in the oven.

"I don't ...fucking care!" Adrian hastened the peace even more, pulling out and thrusting back again her with full force. She was closing to the edge again.

"Yess! Oh God, Adrian, yes!" she cried and her body spasm as she felt her walls tightening around him.

"Oh Lord, Evelyn!" he thrust several more times as he found his release. They both were breathing heavily, looking at each other.

"It...was outstanding..." Evelyn spoke up first.

"Yes, it was." Adrian removed her legs from his shoulders, smiling lightly at her. "You're so gorgeous. I can't believe you're still with me..." he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead, then he pulled out of her. She sat up and looked at him seriously.

"I always will. Although you're decrepit old man with habitude of adultery I still love you. And now excuse me, but I have to draw the cake from the oven, before whole mansion goes up in the smoke." she jumped off the counter and went to the oven. When she opened it smell of burning spread around the kitchen.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she threw hot pan at the counter with anger. "It's dead loss now!"

"Did you just called me decrepit?" Adrian approached to her, with his boxers on again and took the cake from her hands.

"I think I did." she laughed. "Give it to me." she said pointing at the cake. "I need to throw it out."

"Why? It should be tasty under this... coal." she looked at him unconvinced.

"Ok, go ahead..." she sat up on the floor and encouraged him. He sat next to her with spoon in his hand and tasted the cake.

"It's not that bad. Wanna try?" he leaned up to her with the spoon and fed her. Then unexpectedly he kissed her. And she kissed him back. His hands were wandering through her body again as well as hers. But did they made love on that kitchen floor? Well… It's a secret.


End file.
